Galen Lijecnik
Galen Lijecnik (November 23rd, 1984) was born in Croatia to Verity Lynn and Sydney Lijecnik. Galen chose to take his father's name from a young age. Galen was raised primarily by his mother, who had plenty of wealth. His father was almost always away as he was an archaeologist. Galen spent most of his formative years being homeschooled by his mother. But when he turned 18 he chose to travel the world. He never stayed in one place for long. He met his cousin, Ginny Lynn and the two would often get along. When he was 21 years old his mother gave him the family crystal. Galen continued traveling all over the world seeing every place he could think of. He could never sit still very long. When he was 26 years old he was in London where he met Rose Astrid. The two hit it off, and he invited her to come with him. The two then set off to see the world. But in 2012, Rose disappeared, and he found her in Indigo Bay. It was there that he helped to rescue her from Hannah Witt Hospital as well as help to shut down Arcturus for what they did to her. After the murders were solved, Galen and Rose set off to see more of the world together. But they did stop in for Thanksgiving with his cousin, Cyan Lynn. =Childhood= Growing up, Galen was mostly confined to his home being homeschooled by his mother. He was barely allowed to leave the house. This gave him a sense of wanderlust. Galen's father rarely came home, but would often tell him of his travels in his journal. It was this that made Galen's wanderlust grow even more. =Travels= In 2002, Galen began traveling the world being finished with his schooling. His first travels took him to Italy. He traveled all across Italy mostly on foot. Using only his family money to travel. He stayed in various inns and hotels, while traveling all across Italy. It wasn't long however before he left Italy by boat for France. He bicycled all over France, seeing several major cities over the course of two weeks. He then spent almost a month traveling all over Spain. By 2004, he had traveled over most of Europe, and decided to head for Asia. He spent an entire year in China, before deciding to try Africa. He loved going to many different places, often traveling by boat or plane. He hated staying in one place for more than a couple of days. He eventually traveled to South America, and the United States where he met Ginny Lynn. He knew of his relations with the Lynn Family. By 2010 he had seen much of the world. It was then that he decided to head to England to meet up with his father. But he found something else... =Meeting Rose= In 2010 he headed to London to meet with his father. His father was looking into some old castles, and he asked Galen for his help. It was through that he met Rose Astrid, who was a local college girl. She took a tour with him, and expressed her interest to see the world some day. It was then that Galen invited her along. He told her she didn't need to pay, becuase traveling was lonely. =Traveling Again= Galen and Rose set off to see more of the world. They visited six continents, and nearly fifty countries in a short period of almost two years. Galen and Rose began dating, as he fell for her. He cared very much for Rose, and she cared for him. When she disappeared on him, he set off in search of her, eventually finding the clues that she left behind for him. =Gemini Murders= Galen found Rose as Mercy Moins in Hannah Witt Hospital with help from investigators. He managed to rescue her using a flare gun to scare off the Doctors because of his policy of non-violence. Galen would then help Rose recover her memories. He also shut down many of Arcturus's files, and gave Cassie Blackwell his family Crystal in order to help her hide from Witch Hunters. =Later Life= After the murders were over, Galen and Rose went back to traveling. They did stop by Cyan's house for Thanksgiving, where there was a hostage situation at the local mall the next day. Galen managed to capture a member of Crux for the CIA. He and Rose then set off once more for sites unseen. =Quotes= "Well, that's a bit complicated. Because you see when you say family do you mean family as in ancestors? And well, if that's the case then they were here back in the oh... 1600's. Now if you mean my family like my mother and father, well that's obviously a different story. They never lived here per-se. But they did visit once or twice." "I'd say that that's not very unlikely. I mean they are from Croatia, as I understand it, and I'm from Croatia. And well... Croatia isn't exactly that big. Four million people in it. And back then? Well you know how that is. And since my family lived in this region, I'd say that it's likely, maybe even highly likely." - on the six orphan girls "Well... I think they're an unethical conglomerate that considers personal wealth above... well everything else. I don't like them. I don't like them at all." - on Arcturus "Canopus? Canopus? They're a joke! I mean... no offense, but they don't really DO anything. Oh, they say they're against Arcturus. Fight the good fight. But set one foot inside a court room? Never! Protest? No way. Too much work!" "No... but I AM GOING TO TRY EVERYTHING I CAN! I WILL GET HER BACK!" "They hate anything that's different! Funny how they're all men of science, but anything different is their toy." "I mean... well... you see, some people are different like... yes, hair color, skin color, etc... then you have people who are a bit different. Different... blood. Yes. That's it. Blood. Some people have a unique blood type. It's very rare. And well... it's hard to explain it properly." "Do I look like I care about lists? Now... just between you and me, I don't! But let's say that I did. How would I get on the list? I tell you how, I'd contact her FAMILY! Yes, only... you don't have any listed I bet. Now... if you don't have any listed, I can technically claim her as family. And you couldn't prove it. Well, you could. But that'd take time. Time you don't have! Now... you're going to release her into my custody. Do you understand?" "I'm Galen Licjecnik, croatian philanthropist. I'm the man you'll wish you had never heard of if you don't give her back to me. Are we clear?" "Just a flare gun! You didn't think I'd use actual bullets did you. Well, gotta run!" "Well... No. Not really. I mean... maybe? Just a little? Tiny bit? No? Well... still. Free Clinic. Can't beat that. Don't have to fill out all those forms." "Well he is a suspect... but that's about it. It's not a very good reason. But like I siad. No paperwork. Plus I can make a generous contribution to this fine establishment... say in the realm of 3 million dollars." - on why he chose the free clinic over the Henning Family Clinic "Inherited it. Well... sort of. Invested it, inherited it... had some people give it to me. People like giving me money. I don't know why... it's not like I need it. Well... sometimes I do. But not all the time, and usually I have enough." - on how he got money "Cousins. We are cousins. My mom was Ginny Lynn's mothers sister. Which means my mom was Ginny's aunt, which makes me Ginny's cousin. And therefore... Cyan and I are cousins! Yes." "Well... I could've yeah, but where would the fun be in that?" - on why he didnt' say he was a Lynn before "Well... not exactly. I mean. Maybe a little bit. But you know? I mean... I don't exactly want everyone to know I have a crystal. And it wouldn't do you much good to know I'm related to the Lynn family without also knowing I have a crystal, now would it?" "Oh... I don't know. Stick around a little while. Make sure Arcturus won't do this ever again. Ever ever ever ever again. Then... move on I guess." "Well... my plan right now is to... hmm... I don't have one. I'll just make it up as I go along!" "Oh, now you're just making me upset. You wouldn't like me upset." "You shouldn't have let me trip there. You see, I just pushed a bunch of buttons, slipped in this flash drive, and... wiped everything from Arcturus's systems. Really should've been paying more attention." "Oh yes, I have a plan! I'm not going to kill. Killing is bad. This killer should stop. Whoever they are. Whatever Arcturus did to them... they need to stop. It's not the answer." "Well... no. Probably should have. But! I think there's enough evidence there without the files. There wasn't much there to begin with really. Some inhuman experiments... maybe. But nothing on their true crimes." "Already did something to him! Took away his power. Take away something like that from a man like that, and all he has left is nothing. Nothing but his hatred, and anger. And that... is worse than killing him." "No. Nobody does. Well... I mean eventually everybody does die. When it's their time I guess..." "Why do they have to have guns? I don't like guns..." "Yeah... that's what I'm afraid of. More people with more guns." "Yes, try shooting the door! That will surely work after a while. See, Violence solves nothing!" - to the Goon he locked in the bathroom Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX0